dublagempediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Miriam Ficher
Miriam Ficher Zonenschein (Rio de Janeiro, 26 de janeiro de 1964) é uma atriz, dubladora e diretora de dublagem brasileira. É conhecida por dublar as atrizes Christina Applegate, Drew Barrymore, Angelina Jolie, Jodie Foster, Nicole Kidman, Uma Thurman, Winona Ryder, Juliette Lewis ,Meg Ryan, Chantal Andere, Edith Márquez , Patrícia Navidad, e Luz María Jerez na maioria de seus filmes além de dublar desenhos animados,séries, novelas mexicanas e animes. Começou a dublar desde os 13 anos de idade, e atualmente trabalha na empresa Cinevideo. Tem duas filhas, Victória Ficher e Bárbara Ficher, também dubladoras. Trabalhos como dubladora Filmes Desenhos animados * Amazona Negra em Mutante Rex * Barbie Winslow - Heathcliff and Marmaduke * Bela em Popples no SBT * Beth em O Bicho Vai Pegar * Boneca Mary em Historias de Fantasmas * Botan em Yu Yu Hakusho * Charmy Bee em Sonic X * Cleópatra Motoneta em Doug * Dana Tan em Liga da Justiça Sem Limites * Diretora de dublagem de Liga da Justiça Sem Limites e Hora de Aventura * Faye Valentine em especial de Cowboy Bebop * Googie - Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf * Jane em Os Flintstones dos Anos Dourados * Jessica em Os Fantasmas no SBT * Lady Íris em Hora de Aventura * Bela em Jimmy Neutron * Lilica em Tiny Toon * Luizinho em Duck Tales no SBT e na Rede Globo * Mãe do Jobi em Quarto do Jobi * Mestre Branca em Nutri Ventures * Merlin em Nanatsu no Taizai * Molly Gunther (1ª voz) em Ben 10: Omniverse * Morte em Historietas Assombradas (para crianças malcriadas) * Niele em Holy Avenger * Pandora em Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e The Lost Canvas * Patty Pimentinha em especiais de TV de Peanuts (2ª voz, Herbert Richers-RJ / VTI-Rio) na Rede Record * Peggy Brent em O Máskara * Piggy em Muppet Babies no SBT * Princesa em As Meninas Superpoderosas e As Meninas Superpoderosas: Geração Z no SBT * Princesa Diaspro em O Clube das Winx * Princesa Sara em Cavalo de Fogo no SBT * Princesa Victoria de Spartax em Guardians of the Galaxy * Professora Úrsula / Shiny Chariot em Little Witch Academia * Prunela em Artur * Pumaira em ThunderCats * Sangria em Don Drácula na extinta Rede Manchete nos anos 80 e na CNT/Gazeta nos anos 90 * Serena (voz do amor e da compaixão) em Ben 10: Força Alienígena, Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena e Ben 10: Omniverse * Sibella - Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School * Silvye em Madeline * Susie em O Incrível Mundo de Gumball * Tokomon/Patamon/Angemon/Holyangemon em Digimon e Digimon 2 * Toquinha em Hamtaro * Velma Dinkley em Scooby-Doo * Vaca em A Vaca e o Frango, Johnny Bravo e Ben 10: Omniverse * Vicky em Os Padrinhos Mágicos * Virgínia em Lola e Virgínia * Zircon Azul em Steven Universe Seriados * Helen Chappel em Wings * Carmem em Popularidade * Charlene em Família Dinossauro * Det. Lilly Rush em Cold Case * Lynette (1ª voz) em Desperate Housewives * Debra Messing em A Ex * Lynn Tanner (1ª voz) em Alf, o ETeimoso * Velma Dinkley (1ª voz) em O Pequeno Scooby-Doo * Mimi em Gyaban * Valerie em Barrados no Baile * Jill Monroe em As Panteras (redublagem) * Najara (Kathryn Morris) e Eva (Adrienne Wilkinson) em Xena, a Princesa Guerreira * Valery Tyler em Coisas que Eu Odeio em Você * Dr. Mariel Underlay em Invasão * Maddie Hudson em Mais que uma família * Hazel Gordy em The Jacksons: An American Dream * Dra. Peyton Driscoll em CSI: NY * Amy Duncan em Boa Sorte, Charlie! * Amelia Shepherd em Grey's Anatomy * Joyce Byers em "Stranger Things" Filmes de animação * Marella em A Lenda dos Guardiões * Canguru em Horton e o Mundo dos Quem * Célia Mae em Monstros S.A. * Giddy em Dumbo (dublagem de 1998) * Ginger em A Fuga das Galinhas * Jane em Tarzan * Liliana Roxelle em Barbie Moda e Magia e Barbie e o Segredo das Fadas * Shock em O Estranho Mundo de Jack (DVD) * Victoria Everglot em A Noiva Cadáver * Vitani adulta em O Rei Leão 2: O Reino de Simba * Alvin em Alvin e os esquilos encontram o Frankstein * Amazona Negra em Ben 10/Mutante Rex: Heróis Unidos * Kitty Patamansa em O Gato de Botas * Christophe / O Toupeira em South Park: Maior, Melhor e Sem Cortes * Malozina Pollyworld * Beth em O Bicho Vai Pegar * Hera Venenosa em Batman e Arlequina: Pancadas e Risadas Dublagem em jogos * 2012 - Succubus em World of Warcraft * 2012 - Ahri em League of Legends - Servidor Brasil * 2013 - Tess em The Last of Us * 2013 - Susan Holmes em Beyond Two Souls * 2013 - Deusa (espirito do verão) em Ryse Son of Rome * 2014 - Locutora do mapa jardim do terror em Heroes of the storm * 2014 - Hera Venenosa em Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * 2015 - Pandora em Cavaleiros do Zodíaco: Alma dos Soldados Telenovelas * 2016 - Bárbara Amezcua de Armendáriz (Luz María Jerez) em Querida Inimiga (SBT) * 2014 - Raquel Albeniz (Chantal Andere) em Sortilégio (SBT) * 2013 - Mimi de la Rose (Patrícia Navidad) em Por Ela... Sou Eva (SBT) * 2007 - Minerva Montalvo (Chantal Andere) em Destilando amor (SBT) * 2006 - Alice Ferreira (Patrícia Navidad) em A Feia Mais Bela (SBT) * 2004 - Bernarda Sanz (jovem) (Chantal Andere) em A Outra (SBT) * 2004 - Antônia Morales (Chantal Andere) em Amor Real (SBT) * 2003 - Jandira (Patricia Navidad) em Mariana da Noite (SBT) * 1999 - Luciana Duval (jovem) (Edith Márquez) em O Privilégio de Amar (SBT) * 1999 - Stephanie Bracho (Chantal Andere) em A Usurpadora (SBT) * 1997 - Sara Roldán (Patricia Navidad) em A Alma Não Tem Cor (SBT) * 1996 - Angélica Santibañes (Chantal Andere) em Marimar (SBT) Trabalhos como atriz * 1976 Vejo a Lua no Céu ... Lú * 1977 Locomotivas ... Lia * 1979 Sábado Alucinante.'''.. Gracinha * 1981 Bonitinha mas Ordinária ... (creditada como "Miriam Fisher") Categoria:Dubladores do Rio de Janeiro